


Dumbass

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hinata has been noticing that Kags stares at him a lot... I wonder why?Oneshot/drabble





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359325) by dreamyletters. 



Hinata was cute. 

Kageyama knew he'd been staring a lot lately, and he hoped it wasn't so obvious. But what could he say? His best friend was adorable! He was so small and cheerful with fluffy hair and pink cheeks--like a little ray of sunshine. He was just cute. 

Cute when they were just casually talking in the hallways. Cute when they were at practice. Cute when they were walking home together. 

Finally though, the inevitable happened. Hinata turned to him one day. 

"You've been looking at me like you wanna say something. What is it?"

Should he actually say it? He probably should. 

Instead Kageyama just blushed and hit him on the head. "Dumbass."

"Hey!"

 


End file.
